Ryan Potter
| birth_place = Portland, Oregon, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | resting_place = | body_discovered = | alma_mater = | education = | nationality = American | othername = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2010–present | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = | known_for = Supah Ninjas Big Hero 6 Titans | salary = | networth = | signature = | website = }} Ryan Potter (born September 12, 1995) is an American actor. Beginning his career as a professional actor at the age of 15, Potter is perhaps best known for his starring role as Mike Fukanaga in Supah Ninjas and for voicing Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6 (2014). He stars as Garfield Logan / Beast Boy in the television series Titans, which premiered October 12, 2018. Early life Potter was born in Portland, Oregon on September 12, 1995. His father is Japanese. His American mother is Jewish . He uses his mother's last name, Potter. He was raised in Tokyo, Japan, until returning to the United States when he was seven. He was raised by his single mother. Potter’s first language is Japanese; he’s fluent in both Japanese and English. At the age of eight, he began studying White Tiger kung fu, a discipline which he would continue to pursue throughout his teenage years. Other childhood interests reportedly included baseball, skateboarding, and playing the drums. Career In 2010, Potter began his acting career at the age of 15 when he received a leaflet in his kung fu class announcing Nickelodeon was looking for teenagers to star in a new martial-arts themed program entitled Supah Ninjas. After a few days of considering an acting career, Potter decided to audition, eventually landing the series' lead role of Mike Fukanaga, a typical American teen who discovers he is a descendant from a long line of ninjas. In March 2012, Nickelodeon announced it had renewed Supah Ninjas for a second season. Following the premiere of Supah Ninjas in January 2011, he became one of Nickelodeon's popular young stars, featured in numerous teen magazines and making personal appearances in the network's special Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play and its reboot of Figure It Out, as well as an appearance on its sister network's broadcast of the 2011 TeenNick HALO Awards. In March 2012, Potter began a recurring role on Fred: The Show, portraying Fred's best friend. Potter later voiced Big Hero 6 protagonist Hiro Hamada and reprised his role in the animated series based on the film. Potter was also lobbying for the role of Tim Drake and created a concept fight scene using the character's signature bō staff as an audition. He ended the video with a plea to Ben Affleck to cast him as Robin. He was then cast as Beast Boy (or Garfield "Gar" Logan) in Warner Bros.'s live-action Titans series. Philanthropy In 2011, Potter founded the organization Toy Box of Hope, a charity which holds an annual holiday collection drive for children in homeless shelters and transitional living facilities in the Los Angeles area. During the second annual event in 2012, Potter spoke of the focus of the organization, stating "What we want to do is provide bedsheets, jackets and toys to shelters, so these kids are like, 'Wow, someone cares, there's hope.'" In 2012, Potter was reportedly planning to expand Toy Box of Hope to include a "Birthday Party Box" program. Advocacy In June 2012, Potter became one of the youngest celebrities to lend his voice to California's No H8 Campaign in support of same-sex marriage. When explaining his involvement, 16-year-old Potter stated, "I know what it feels like to be bullied. And I will not tolerate the thought of anyone, for any reason, being bullied. It starts with young people, and it can end with young people. As we learn to embrace our diversity, we become stronger, more tolerant. The differences are beautiful. The differences matter. It's what makes life an adventure." Filmography Film Television Web series and music videos Video games References External links * * Ryan Potter at TV Guide * * Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:American male child actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American martial artists Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:American male actors of Japanese descent Category:Jewish American male actors Category:American expatriates in Japan Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Male actors from Oregon Category:21st-century American male actors